Episode 7593 (22nd August 2016)
Plot Charity sweeps the pub steps and watches as Zak, Lisa and Jermaine have a conversation about Belle. Charity admits to Cain she already knew Belle wasn't pregnant, which infuriates him. Chas and Aaron can't believe what Charity has held back. Carly makes Marlon breakfast but the pair are interrupted by Brenda returning April home. Bob suggests to Leyla that all the bickering between her and Tracy won't be easy for David, just as Tracy walks into the café to hear Vanessa calling her a 'gold digging tramp'. Chas reminds Charity that everything she does has and effect on her now they own a business and live together. At the same time Zak and Lisa are informed that Charity knew Belle wasn't pregnant. Marlon tries to explain the Belle situation to April as he heads into Hotten to search for her. David looks forward to proposing to Tracy again, this time via the radio, but Tracy leaves the shop before the proposal is broadcast. Charity tries to justify herself to the Dingles, but they are having none of it and disown her. Cain gives Charity a suitcase and tells her to leave. Charity reminds Cain of her children, but Cain insists they won't miss her, no one will. April lets slip to Bob that Carly is in love with Marlon. Bob cannot believe it, and isn't happy to learn Brenda already knew of the relationship. He suggests to Carly that Marlon needs to talk to April. Brenda takes April to the shop, where she reveals to David that Tracy has been on the wrong end of harsh words from Leyla and Vanessa. Subsequently, David blames Leyla for messing up his latest proposal. Ronnie thanks Lawrence for the money in his bank account, as it'll mean he can get his brother Brian home from Spain. Marlon tells Carly he doesn't mind that April will probably blab to everyone about their relationship. Desperate Lisa leaves Belle another voicemail, pleading with her daughter to come home. Jermaine finds Charity crying at the bus stop. She insists she would have said something if she'd known Belle was ill again. Jermaine believes her but Charity can't understand why her family don't. He reminds Charity of the advice she gave him, to stay and fight. Vanessa reveals to Leyla that the hospital have called to say they hope to bring her dad out of his coma tomorrow. Bob is surprised to learn Marlon and Carly's relationship started weeks ago, and voices his disapproval. Charity returns to the pub, insisting to Cain she'll bring Belle home somehow and put all of this right. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Exterior, public bar and backroom *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *Hotten Road Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes